Disgusting
by TIRN33
Summary: Hiyori hates Kisuke. She hated his dopey smile, his gentle way of speaking, and his laid back personality. Not to mention how he treats her: how he always treats her like she's number one of his list, like he wouldn't have anyone else fighting by his side, like she's the only one that matter to him...and how he loves her. But what she mostly hates, it that she might love him back.
1. Sick

**I love this pairing so much. Especially after re-watching the TBP Arc in Bleach :3 **

* * *

_My heart booms at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.~Disgusting: Ke$ha_

* * *

Hiyori swung up and slammed her fist into Kisuke's nose. A small whimper exited his mouth as he fell back onto his butt.

"I said I don't need your help, Dumbass!" She exclaimed.

"You're fever's in the hundreds, Hiyori." Kisuke whined as he held onto his now bleeding nose. "Besides, the angrier you get, the worse your fever will be!"

"Oh, _shut up!_ I don't need your input! I can do things on my own! I don't need you standing around like a helpless-." She was interrupted by a barrage of coughs; they were so strong, they caused her to hunch over in pain. She covered her mouth and wrapped her arm around her stomach.

"I'm _worried_, Hiyori. I understand that you don't like being helpless. But could you, _for once_, let your guard down and let people _help _you?" Kisuke pleaded with his large deep brown puppy eyes.

She narrowed her own hazel ones. "You don't need to worry about me!" She sounded congested. "I'm fine. It's just a little co-." She sneezed.

"Bless you." Kisuke plucked a tissue from the box beside him and handed it out to Hiyori.

She snatched it away from him, only to sneeze again.

He chuckled and pulled the tissue from Hiyori's hand; holding it to her nose. "Blow."

Hiyori yanked her face away from Kisuke. "Get your filthy hand away from me!"

"Stop being so stubborn." He ordered with a smile. "Just listen let me help you!" He shoved his tissue covered hand onto her nose and squeezed gently. "Now blow."

She crossed her arms with a huff and blew into the tissue. Kisuke wiggled his fingers; catching all the mucus and pulled it away from her nose. He smiled. "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

A pink sprinkle of blush scattered across her cheekbones as she pouted and turned her head away from his gaze. "Whatever."

He smiled his signature dopey smile and disposed of the tissue. "Now come on, let's rest." He reached out to grab her arm.

A vain popped from Hiyori's forehead as she slapped his hand away. "Don't _grab _me!"

"Hiyori, you need your rest."

"I can do it without you grabbing me and pulling me like I'm a _baby_! I don't need to be _babied!_"

"Why not?" Kisuke cocked a brow. "I think it's pretty important to be at least pampered once in a while. Especially when you're sick. I mean, don't you deserve it?"

She did. But not from him. Especially with his dorky, idiotic face that was sometimes cute when clueless…She didn't just think that…_nope_, no she didn't. Not at all.

"Besides, I want my Lieutenant in tip top shape quickly so she can be able to work again. Don't _you _want that, too? The faster you let me help you, the faster this'll be over with and you'll be back to kicking butt in no time." Again with the dopey smile. "Huh? What do ya say?"

She huffed and crossed her arms once more. "_Fine_. But I don't want anybody knowing about this! You got it!?"

"Of course." His smile widened. He then reached out and grabbed her hand. "Now let's go to bed."

He guided her to _his _quarters and onto his bed. She sniffed the air through her stuffed nose and sighed. It smelled like him: his room smelled of different components from his many potions and chemicals, giving the room an indescribable smell. It was slightly filthy with all his lab equipment tossed around haphazardly along with most of his clothes. His bed, though, was miraculously neat.

"Come here." He gently pushed her onto his bed and pulled his covers over her petite frame. He then tucked her in and fluffed the pillow a bit before she actually put her head down on it. "How's that?"

"Fine, I guess." She blushed slightly and pulled her eyes away from his.

"Oh, hold on, I forgot something." He popped up from the ground and scuttled out the door for a minute, only to come back with a small rag. He placed it gently on her forehead and smiled. "How about that?"

"Better."

"You want some tea? I'm sure I can make some." He assured. Then he tipped his head to the side and glanced to the ceiling. "Or maybe I could get Captain Ukitake to get some of his Special Tea?"

"I don't want _tea_. I'm tired now." She stated sternly.

Kisuke nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." He waved and sauntered out the door.

~! #$%^&*()

Hiyori woke with a groan. Her body had felt slightly better, the rag brought down her fever and she had been able to sit up on her own. She then felt something rustle next to her. She turned to see Kisuke sleeping beside her.

"What the _hell_?" She screamed as she slammed her fist into the back of his head.

He jumped awake and latched his hands to the back of his head. "_OW! _Why'd ya do _that_?"

"Why the _hell _are you sleeping next to me!?"

"Why not? This _is _my room?"

"I knew it! You just wanted me to sleep in here so you can, too and then cop a feel, you pervert!" She snapped.

Kisuke actually frowned. "Hiyori, you _know _I know better than that. I'm not _Captain Hirako_. I'm not going to violate you like that."

Hiyori calmed down for a minute. True, Kisuke knew better. But that didn't give him the right to just sneak in and sleep next to her.

"Look, if you want me to leave, then I'll leave. I'll nap someplace else." He motioned to get up.

Guilt punched Hiyori in the gut and she abruptly grabbed the back of his Haori before she even realized it. "No...Just…lay back down. But don't think that means you can grab up on me, you got it!?"

"I'm _not _gonna touch you, Hiyori." He assured with his dopey smile returning again.

She turned around in her bed with a huff and covered herself up.

But seeing that smile again, caused a small one to appear on hers as well.

* * *

**OH DEER GAWD, ME IS SO CHEESY **

**HOLD DAT MAYO, DOE. **

**But seriously, READ AND REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE :3**


	2. Awakened

**THIS IS EVEN CHESSIER OH GAWD**

* * *

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, _  
_Think things have getting too attached I need an escape._  
_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.~Disgusting: Ke$ha_

* * *

The sound of a trumpet swayed through the 12th division quarters. Followed by a deep thump of a violin. Hiyori internally growled as she sat up from her bed. Who the hell was playing that crap this early in the morning? Was Shinji here? If he was, _oh _was he going to get it.

She stomped down hallway and towards Kisuke's office; flicking off Mayuri when she walked past him. She grabbed onto the door and yanked it open. "Kis-!" She stopped when she spotted his head on the desk, eyes closed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, papers scattered across the desk, and the damn jazz record playing. He appeared so calm just sleeping there. But she wasn't going to accept that loud ass ruckus to awaken her so freaking early in the morning. She abruptly slammed her hand on the desk; causing him to jump with a small yelp.

"Oh, heh, good morning, Hiyori." Kisuke greeted as she calmed down. "How did you sleep?" He began to rub his eye with his fist gently.

"Horribly!" She spat.

"Oh, why was that?"

"Because you were playing that loud ass music!" Hiyori pointed at the record player five feet away from her.

"I'm sorry about that. I haven't had much sleep lately because of all this paper work." He glanced down to the papers and began to shuffle them together. "Shinji said that Jazz is a good relaxer, so he let me borrow a record. The next thing I knew, I was passed out." He blushed slightly from embarrassment.

Hiyori almost blushed as well, if she hadn't turned around to yank the record from the player. "I don't want to hear this crap again! If I don't get my rest, I'll be _crankier _than ever!"

"When are you not?" Akon stated as he waddled into the room. He'd been doing that a lot.

"What the hell are _you _doing here, you little wasp!?"

"Giving papers to the Captain." He handed Kisuke the papers. "This is the new experiment Mayuri wants approval of."

Kisuke sighed. "He's wanted to do a lot of experiments lately. I don't know if I can approve them all in time."

"I'll tell him that." Akon nodded as he waddled out the room.

"Don't _approve _of them!" Hiyori suddenly snapped.

"I have to. If the experiments are for the good of the Soul Society, it's only natural for me to accept them." Kisuke frowned. "I can't turn down Mayuri if he has that potential."

"He _doesn't_. He's an ass with a stupid face! He's taking advantage of you! You know that!" Hiyori threw her hands in the air. "You don't need to be tougher on him! You're such a wimp!"

Kisuke cocked a brow. "No offense, Hiyori. But why do you suddenly care?"

She widened her eyes for a second. _Think of an excuse. Think of one __**now**__. _"I _don't_! I just don't _like _him!"

Kisuke smiled gently. "No, you care."

She blushed. The swung her fist around….

Only for him to catch it.

Her eyes widened once more. "Heh, I already know that move."

She then yanked foot up. Only, he caught that one, too. "You know. Maybe in public, you can be able to hit me. But…while we're alone, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't." His voice was so calm. But she could tell that he was being stern. He was being a _captain_ for once. By actually giving her an _order_. She looked into his eyes, they were gentle. She didn't know if she could really take him seriously.

"I don't like to see you angry, Hiyori." That soft tone that massaged her eardrums.

No, she had to leave. _Now_.

She pulled back with a growl and ran out of the room.

"Hiyori!"

She didn't look back.

* * *

**I'M SUCH A CHEESEBALL**


	3. Snow

**_HAVE MOAR CHEESE!~!_**

**_Also, thanks to:  
Girl-luvs-manga and _**

**You guys are great x3**

* * *

**_There is something that I gotta say._**  
**_ It's disgusting, how I love you._**  
**_ God, I hate me. I could kill you.~Ke$ha; Disgusting_**

* * *

Hiyori sighed and leaned forward against the bars of the railing that ran along the 12th division barracks. She'd been emotionally exhausted for some time. Especially with her dragging Kisuke's lazy, dopey ass around. Plus, Shinji's face had been popping up more frequently lately and she just wanted to stomp his face in every time she saw him. She coughed and glanced up at the snow that trickled down onto the pile of snow that had already formed on the grass.

A snowball suddenly crashed onto her knee; causing her to jump out of her trance. "W-what? What the _hell_!?"

She heard Kisuke's giggle in the distance. "You bastard!" She cried. "If you're going to fight me! Then come out and do it!" She quickly jumped over the railing; her bare feet landing in the barren white frost. A chill ran up her body at the feel.

"Who said anything about fighting you? I just wanted to have a little snowball match." Kisuke popped his head from the bushes and lifted his hand. A small white ball of snow was held in the palm of his hands.

"A match." Hiyori smirked at that. No way could she turn that one down. "If that's what you want, then you _got _it." She bent over to collect the snow in her hands. Though, making the ball was the hard part. She couldn't get it to shape. Even when she stood up the ball crumbled before she could release her other hand from it. She growled.

As she wasn't paying attention, Kisuke took this opportunity to nail her right in the chest. She stumbled back by the force; dropping all of her snow with it.

"I wasn't _ready _you _prick_!" Hiyori stomped into the snow; another chill spiraling up her small frame.

Kisuke chuckled again. "Forgive me, but your face is _priceless_."

Her face? Was he making _fun _of her now? She growled harshly and turned over to get a fresh new pile of snow. She attempted to ball it up, but failed once more. Out of frustration, she tossed all the snow towards Kisuke; who blocked it with his hand. He chuckled once more and dropped his ball.

"Look, come here." He plopped down into the snow and began to gather snow into his hands. "Look, you gotta pat it down. Even though it takes a while, you got to have patients for this kind of thing." He reached out and grabbed Hiyori's wrist. "See? Pat, pat, pat." He smiled as he slapped Hiyori's hand into the ball repeatedly.

He then placed it into her hands. "There, now you have a snow-." She interrupted him by slamming it in his face. Kisuke blinked as he felt the snow tumble down his face.

Hiyori began to cover her mouth as she attempted to hold in her laugh. Kisuke smiled and reached for her hand. "Don't conceal it, you know you want to." Just as he removed her hand, she burst out into laughter and shoved Kisuke into the snow.

Kisuke propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at her dreamily. She was laughing, one hand on her knee and the other wrapped around her waist. Her blonde streets of hair swaying with her movements as the small fits left her mouth.

"It's good to see you smile like that." Kisuke stated abruptly; ending her laughter.

"What?"

"I never see you smile or laugh like that." He answered. "It looks good on you. You should do it more often."

Hiyori could feel it again. The blush that pushed its way to her cheeks. The heat in her chest blew. Especially with the way he was staring at her; his eyes half-lidded, making them dark with adoration…and that _damn _smile. It was in her _dreams_, it caressed her eyes and made her feel _comfortable _to be around him.

God, she sounded like a love sick _brat_. She hated that.

She hated _him_.

Why couldn't that get through? Why did her heart have to start pounding? Why did she have to blush when he smiled? Or get (as much as she _loathed _to admit it) _hot _when he spoke in a serious tone? Why did she have to _feel _this way around _him_?

"I really like it when you're happy." He interrupted her thoughts. "It's beautiful to see you happy like that."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She wasn't going to hit him. No, not this time. It would be a repetition of the same day over and over again, plus the cold wasn't really helping her strength. In fact, it really made her want to crawl under her covers and never come out.

Instead, she furrowed her brows and began to walk off. Kisuke didn't move, or say anything. Just watched as she walked off.

* * *

_**HE-YORI PLS. CUM BAKK FO YO LOVA!**_

**Hiyori needs some lovin' though. Doth you agree? **

**REVIEW BABIES!**


	4. Wounds

**CHEESE.**

**CHEESE EVERYWHERE.**

* * *

**Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.-_Ke$ha; Disgusting_**

* * *

Hiyori crossed her arms with a huff and stomped into Kisuke's room; wanting to complain about Mayuri's asshole-ness again. Only to see Kisuke…with his shirt off…patching up some wounds. He perked and turned to Hiyori.

"Ah, I was just about to call you. Seems I kinda got a little ahead of myself in a fight with a group of hollows." He had a small cut under his right eye and across his chest. He was currently stitching his chest… "I need some help with my face. I can't really do two things at once, you know?" That damn sheepish smile spread across his lip.

"Dumbass." She spat as she stomped towards him; yanking the First Aid kit from the floor.

"Heh, I think if Captain Hirako hadn't shown up, I'd have more than just…_this_." He gestured to his chest and face. "I mean, I-."

"Shut up." She ordered and she splashed peroxide on a small rag before shoving it to his cheek.

"_Ow_." Kisuke whined. "That stings."

"It's _supposed _to, Idiot." She growled.

"You know, Captain Hirako was talking about you today." Kisuke started as he continued stitching his chest.

Hiyori glared at Kisuke in a way or pressing him on. He turned his eyes away from her. "He was saying that you haven't been as angry lately. He said you've actually been…_calmer_."

She shoved the rag to his right eye. Kisuke quickly swung his hand and pushed Hiyori back.

"That got in my _eye_, Hiyori." His voice sounded…_angry?_

He rubbed his eyes and tipped his head towards her. "Sorry for pushing you."

Hiyori gripped the rag that was still in her hand. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

Kisuke smiled gently. "It's okay, Hiyori."

She looked up at him. "I know how you feel about Captain Hirako. And I thought you should just know that-."

He was interrupted by Hiyori's hand reaching for his cheek. His eye was red from the peroxide.

"I didn't…I was…"

Kisuke grabbed her wrist gently. "It's okay, Hiyori." He repeated.

"I…" She then caught herself.

_Leave. _

No.

_Leave now. _

No.

_What are you even doing? _

I don't know anymore.

_Then __**leave**_.

I don't want to.

_Disgusting. _

She took a deep breath and spoke, "I know."

* * *

**I LUH THIS SONG**

**GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW**

**BECAUSE I LUH YEW GUYS TOO. **


End file.
